


A Lesson in Intimidation

by coconutknightshade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Intimidating May Parker, May Parker is a badass, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutknightshade/pseuds/coconutknightshade
Summary: May finds out that Ned attempted to intimidate Happy Hogan following everything that went down with the Vulture and decides to show the boys how it's done.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	A Lesson in Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlyneighborhoodsecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodsecretary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Certain Kind of Stubbornness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870336) by [friendlyneighborhoodsecretary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodsecretary/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodsecretary). 



> Inspired by starcrosslane's fic [A Certain Kind of Stubbornness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870336)
> 
> I enjoyed this fic SO much! Happy and Ned come face to face after the events of Homecoming and Ned calls his ass out. Would highly recommend. Not entirely necessary for the below drabble, but encouraged.  
> 

"Heard you threatened Happy." May breaks the silence with an amused grin and a raised brow. She's got a hip leaned against the counter as she multitasks eyeing the boys working on their homework at the table and chopping the myriad of vegetables in front of her. At her comment Ned laughs nervously and begins fidgeting with his pencil. 

Peter, however, snorts in amusement as his own pencil dances across the worksheet. Without looking up from his studies he says, "You mean  _ tried _ to threaten Happy." 

May pauses in what she's doing and tips her head back with laughter. Ned splutters and looks over to Peter with an expression of betrayal. "Okay, rude. It wasn't  _ that _ bad."

"Not the way I hear it," Peter stage whispers, tilting his head towards his friend with a smirk before looking up and meeting his aunt's gaze with a wink. 

It's then that May turns fully from the counter and stalks across the small kitchen with a serious expression until she's standing in front of the boys. Then, very suddenly, she brings the knife in hand down in the space between Peter and Ned's homework, knife lodging itself into the already battered and worn wood. The two teens startle- Ned instinctively fists a hand in the sleeve of Peter's shirt to ground himself and clutches his heart with his other hand. Peter's eyes widen and his chair scrapes against the tile as he pushes backwards a half inch, nearly tipping the whole thing over. 

May's got a white knuckle grip on the knife and she's bent forward over the table, invading their space and shooting them both a severe look.

"Ned Leeds, if you  _ ever _ threaten Happy Hogan again, you'll have  _ me  _ to deal with." You could hear a pin drop. Ned's grip on Peter's sleeve tightens. And then, just as suddenly, May's expression softens into a light-hearted grin and she pulls herself up straight, dislodging the knife from the table and pointing it at Ned with a playful wink. 

"Now  _ that _ is how you threaten someone." 

When she turns back to the counter, quietly whistling some tune or other and feeling incredibly pleased with herself, Ned finally let's out the breath he's been holding and turns toward his best friend. Peter's mouth hangs open, eyes still trained on his aunt. 

"Peter. I think I might have peed myself a little bit." 


End file.
